fmtheatrefandomcom-20200214-history
The WIld Party (2011)
The Wild Party (2011) was a musical production staged by Little Country Theatre and the Edwin Booth Players. Andrew Lippa wrote the music, lyrics, and book. Plot Summary A prologue introduces the audience to two vaudeville performers, Queenie, a showgirl and Burrs, a clown. Tired of Burrs and his physically brutal ways, Queenie makes plans to throw a party. Their guest list is a motley mix that includes Kate, a semi-reformed prostitute who is Queenie's best friend and biggest rival; her latest lover, Mr. Black; a prizefighter named Eddie and his wife Mae; the flamboyant and incestuous d'Armano brothers; Sam Himmelsteen, a theater producer; Dolores, a hooker and her lesbian madam, Madeleine True, and a mute dancer, Jackie. Queenie sees Mr. Black, who is immediately attracted to her, as her opportunity to make Burrs jealous. At the same time, Kate is determined to nab Burrs. The party soon evolves into an orgy. Burrs, finding Queenie with Black, pulls out his gun. He and Black struggle for it and Burrs is killed, leaving Queenie to wonder how her plan could end in such tragedy. (from Wikipedia) Production Information The Wild Party was performed in October of 2011 in Askanase Auditorium. Production Team * Director - Hardy Koenig * Music Director - Dr. Katherine Noone * Conductor - Dr. Michael Weber * Choreographer - Ryan Domres * Stage Manager - Margaret Latterell * Technical Director and Scenic Designer - Mark Engler * Costume Designer - Rooth Varland * Lighting Designer - Pavel Dobrusky * Makeup/Hair Designer - Stephanie Olfert * Assistant Director - Seth Eberle * Assistant Technical Director - Ben Wetzel * Assistant Scenic Designer - Kelsey Svare * Assistant Lighting Designer - Kcarie Lynn * Assistant Costume Designer - Delaney McCormack *Properties Master - Kristi Washburn Cast *Queenie: A vaudeville dancer, leggy, sexy and tragic - Erin Behrmann *Burrs: Vaudeville clown, dangerous - Ryan Thomas *Black: An enigmatic loner, smooth talking romantic - Cody Gerszewski *Kate: A professional hooker and coke addict. sexual and confident - Katharine Strom *Madelaine True: Lesbian and a madam - Lori Boucher *Eddie: A pugilist. A dim witted brute, but a sweet cuddly teddy bear with his girlfriend, Mae - Justin Heim *Mae: Eddie's girlfriend. An adorable dimwit - Victoria Block *Phil D'Armano:Accomplished entertainer and composer, brother and lover to Oscar - Tyler Busche *Oscar D'Armano:Accomplished entertainer and composer, brother and lover to Phil - Gentry Lee *Max: Entertainer “wanna be”. Talented, but hasn’t made it yet - Brandon Millar *Delores: A hooker for Madelaine True, strong attitude - Justine Pulec *Nadine: Young and beautiful. A minor - Sasha Yearwood *Sam Himmelsteen: A New York producer - Alex Stoks *Jackie: A dancer. Slim, elegant, beautiful. A mute - Grey Brown *Kegs: Hired bartender. Amazed - Sarah Arnold Crew * Assitant Stage Managers - Stacy Landin and Justin Siegert * Rehearsal Accompanist - Justin Metz * Master Electriican - Brian Lynch * Light Board Operator - Jeffrey Gion * Sound Board Operator - Ben Wetzel * Wardrobe Master - Linnea Nelson * Wardobe/Makeup Crew - Hannah Andring and Amber Thorson * Followspot Operators - Jack Golden and Emily Vieweg * Deck Crew - Clare Geinert and Andrew Montgomery